Mcfly
by Hoverboardkid
Summary: Marty Mcfly discovers he has no memory of anything that happened after a drastic incident. Will he be able to recover his past?
1. Headaches in Time

**MCFLY**

He woke up with the stinging realization that his head hurt like crazy. He stumbled out of the bed – what bed was this? He couldn't remember… his head hurt _so_ badly. Desperately looking around for some Aspirin, the confused guy shakily stood up. _Where was the Aspirin?_ He still couldn't remember, and sat down, holding his head. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he was in a room; it wasn't his room – or was it? For some reason his head hurt too bad for him to remember anything. He tried the door – it was open. Peeking outside and finding no one, he went out the door and looked around. Some people were sleeping in a bed – were they his parents? He hadn't a clue.

Now he was starting to get freaked out because he couldn't remember much. Had something happened to his head? He was frustrated, so he shuffled down the stairs… but quiet enough not to wake the sleeping strangers. Silently walking through a strange living room, he spotted a bathroom. Maybe they had some Aspirin there. When he opened the cabinet, however, there was no medicine to be seen. Who didn't have Aspirin, or Tylenol, or anything resembling medicine in their medicine cabinet?

Suddenly, a voice made him jump. "_How may I help you… whirr… Mr. Marty Mcfly_?" He looked around; no one had made that noise. Where was he? Someone must have been following him through the house. "_Whirr… You appear troubled. Stomach trouble? Back pain? Headache?" _He looked around again. The voice came from above. There, attached to the ceiling, was a speaker. This was odd; he wasn't used to this kind of technology. Talking back to it, he decided maybe it could tell him where he was… and then he realized he couldn't even remember **who **he was.

"Who am I, where am I, and what are you?" asked the teenager. The voice box whirred for a few seconds, then responded. "_You are Mr. Marty Mcfly, owner of this establishment, which is located in Hilldale, and I am your personal bathroom attendant." _None of that seemed vaguely familiar, so Marty rushed to the door at the front of the house. Funny – there was no doorknob. He searched the wall – nothing. There was a window to his left – this was his only chance. He needed to get out of here – maybe things would start coming back to him. But he knew this was not where he was supposed to be. It was almost like – Marty spun around. A man stood on the stairs.


	2. Shattered Glass, Thorny Bushes

The man was wearing his pajamas, and looked quite tired. But most of all, the one thing that stuck out in Marty's mind, was that he looked just like him, only older. It was almost scary. He stared at Marty, slightly groggy. "Marty, what are you doing up at this hour in the morning? It's a school night." Marty stumbled back – even this guy knew his name. "Hey, I need help, or medical attention, or something. I…" Why was he talking to this man? He couldn't trust anyone! The man started to talk again. "C'mon, Marty Jr., you're my son! You can tell me-" "I'm your WHAT?" exclaimed Marty, reaching for the door again. He soon realized again that he couldn't open it. He glanced at the window once again. By now, that window was looking pretty good. As his 'father' started to talk more, Marty shut him out of his mind, and slowly inched to the window. Once he was close enough, he took a deep breath and kicked the window, shattering it instantly, and Marty jumped through it. The other man who claimed to be his father gasped in astonishment.

Marty landed in a thorn bush, which threatened to scratch through his skin until he stumbled out of it. Once he was out, he realized the house alarm was going off, and his father was coming out the front door. _How did he do that with no door knob? _Wondered Marty as he started running down the street. _And why did he call me "Marty Jr.? The "Bathroom Attendant" didn't say anything about that. And when did they start making "Bathroom Attendants" in 1985 bathrooms? _As Marty continued to run down the street, he saw things that were completely unfamiliar to him. A strange-looking car was parked by the side of the road. Houses looked weird – almost futuristic.

Marty needed more information. But first, he checked back beside him as he ran. His father was out of sight. He began at a walking pace, and slowed his breathing. Trying to recall what had happened last that he could remember, the headache came back, even worse. For some reason some kind of mind block kept him from remembering anything. A frightening thought occurred to him: He might have gotten amnesia somehow. But that only happened on rare occasions, didn't it? But was that the only possible solution? Marty didn't know.

All was dark and quiet. He was exiting the neighborhood where he had been. The sign read "Treymoore." It sounded like a decent place to live. But something in Marty's mind tried to escape. For some reason, the sign should have read something like "Hilldull…" something like that. Marty was getting frustrated. He paced back and forth now, clueless as to what he should do. Finally, he walked up to the sign and punched it with his fist in a rage. He let out a yell of frustration. _WHY COULDN'T HE REMEMBER ANYTHING? _

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND TURN AROUND SLOWLY! DO NOT MAKE ANY ATTEMPT TO RUN!" Marty did as he was told and turned around. Two cops came and handcuffed him, and shoved him in a cop car. The cop car took off into the night sky.


	3. Not Where, When!

As the flying car took off into the sky, Marty marveled at the view. His excitement was put to an end when the police officer gruffly started asking him questions. "What's your name?" asked the officer, squinting his eyes at the teenager. Marty shrugged. "I think its Marty. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you what I think is happening to me." The police officer just blinked. "Listen kid, it's early, dark, I haven't had my caffeine yet, and you're messing with me. Give me a straight answer." Marty sighed. This was going to be a long car trip.

"My name is Marty."

"Marty _who_?" asked the officer questioningly.

"Marty Mcfly… maybe Jr." Marty was still unsure of his identity.

"Straight answer, kid."

"Marty Mcfly."

"And what were you doing running down the street and wrecking property?"

"I… was confused." Marty still didn't think the police officer would believe him.

"Why were you confused?" The police officer was prying into the facts…

"I didn't recognize the house I was sleeping in."

"Would that be the Mcfly residence?"

"Maybe…"

"So you were sleeping in your own house, you didn't know it; you broke the glass in the window of your house, and woke up half the neighborhood with your yelling?"

"I don't really know if it was my house or not."

"What, you have amnesia? Right."

"Yeah, that's about it."

The police officer sighed, and then glanced at an electronic screen he was holding.

"OK kid, we've got a call from the Mcfly residence saying they want you back… it turns out you're Mr. Mcfly's son, Marty Jr. Why was that so hard to tell me? Now out you go."

Marty turned towards his side of the car and noticed the car was landing. He got out and shut the door. The car took off.

"Whew, that was a close one," Marty said. He watched once again, amazed, as the police car took off. When he turned around, he noticed he was right where he started. The older man who looked like Marty was in the lawn, inspecting the damage.

"There you are, Marty Jr. You are in a whole lot of trouble, young man! Where have you been! And why are you acting so strange!"

"I, well, uh…"

Marty stalled for time, but soon he didn't need to. Suddenly, a Delorean, (which was one of the only things that Marty recognized) appeared on the street with a BOOM! and skidded to a stop.

A disheveled man with gray hair and strange clothes got out of the Delorean. The Delorean was decorated with a ton of tubes, wires, and junk. The old man ran towards Marty. Marty backed up a few feet.

"Marty! You've got to come back with me!"

"Where?" asked Marty, confused. And how did this man know him?

"Not where! When! I'll explain later. Just come."


	4. He's Waking Up

Marty didn't quite trust this old man, but he seemed to know where – or when, as he said, he was going. So Marty followed him into the car, while his 'father' screamed at him. Marty buckled his seatbelt, and the crazy old man floored it, looking at Marty and grinning. "It's good to see you again, Marty." Suddenly Marty didn't feel as safe as the car took off.

"Now remember… when this baby hits 88 miles per hour… you're going to see some serious-"

But then something incredible happened; making a strange sound that was so loud it covered up whatever the man was trying to say. The car was covered in sparks – slightly blue, but then all of a sudden it stopped with a crackle. Their car slowed down to a halt, and Marty unbuckled his seat belt. He scrambled out of the car and slammed the door, panicking. It was happening to him again. Something in his mind was trying to get out – probably memories of the past. He knew… he **knew **this man, and this car, but **why**? Marty gasped for breath. He realized he hadn't been breathing since the old man had floored the car.

"What's wrong, Marty? You look disturbed…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just I don't remember anything, and I have no idea you are, or what's happening. What happened in the car? Who am I? Why does my head hurt so bad?"

The old man frowned, scratched his head, and pulled out a gun of some type. It looked futuristic. The old man slowly moved toward Marty.

"I think I know what happened, Marty. I can help you – I'm your friend."

Suddenly the man lunged forward with the gun.

_Giggle. "Wait, he's waking up!" "Ssshhh!" "Shut up yourself!" "Make me!"_

Marty jumped up. Two boys were right beside him. He looked over at them, and they laughed at him hysterically. Marty felt something, so he looked down. The boys had obviously poured water in an area that made it look like Marty had wet himself.

Suddenly, the old man walked in again, and noticed Marty and his… wet spot. He looked down at the two boys. "Jules! Verne! Go to your rooms. Both of you!" He looked at Marty and groaned. "They're two little devils, aren't they? It's hard sometimes to keep them under control."

Marty shrugged, looking back down at his pants. "Do you have a towel?"

The man nodded and opened a door that led to a closet. He pulled out a towel and handed it to Marty, who quickly placed it on the wet spot.

"So…" said Marty, looking around. "Where am I now? And why did you shoot me?"

The man smiled. "No trouble Marty, I have this all figured out. All you need to do is follow me back to the time machine and everything will be explained."

"TIME MACHINE? What Time Machine? Where? I don't believe you!"

The man groaned. "Sorry Marty, I keep forgetting that you know nothing. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Doctor Emmett Brown, and I have created a time machine out of a Delorean. I came to rescue you, because you had been left in the future. I brought you back to our time period, 1985. Does that make sense to you?"

Marty sighed. This might take a while.


End file.
